


Build Me Up

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Michael cannot let his mother stay down.





	Build Me Up

“Jason warned me.”  
  
Carly’s words spoke to how impossible life seemed without their best friend; Michael gave a small nod, wrapping his arm around his mother as they continued to stare at Jason’s picture.  
  
“I don’t know how to live without making a mistake, Michael. Just when I think I’ve got it under control…“  
  
“This wasn’t you, okay? These lies belong to Todd and Johnny. You couldn’t have known.”  
  
“I should recognize a lie. I’ve told enough of them.” Setting his picture down, she covered his hand with her own, “Almost lost you because of them.”  
  
“That isn’t possible, Mom.”


End file.
